Belum Terlambat
by Fifi Violet
Summary: Perasaan Gray terhadap Erza. Gray akhirnya menyadari perasaannya, bahwa dia memang menyukai Erza sejak kecil. Tapi apa daya Gray, Erza hanya melihat Jellal, tidak kepada yang lain atau dirinya.


**Belum Terlambat**

**Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima**

.

.

* * *

><p>Perasaan manusia itu bermacam-macam. Beberapa bahkan nampak sama. Seperti antara rasa perhatian, suka, sayang, dan cinta. Perhatian? Tentu saja aku perhatian dengan rekan-rekanku di Fairy Tail. Suka? Entahlah. Sayang dan cinta? Sudah pasti aku menyayangi dan mencintai guildku beserta orang-orang yang ada di dalam, ya walau pun mungkin ada beberapa yang membuatku tak suka, Natsu misalnya. Aku sendiri tak tahu apa yang kurasakan saat ini pada rekan setimku. Entah itu hanya sekedar perhatian, suka, sayang, atau bahkan cinta. Sungguh aku tak bisa membedakannya.<p>

Sejak awal dia datang ke Fairy Tail, aku langsung menaruh perhatian padanya. Ia yang selalu sendiri, ia yang selalu diam dan tak pernah bergabung dengan siapa pun tentu saja membuatku memperhatikannya.

.

"_Gadis itu selalu sendiri, huh?"_

"_Kenapa kau tidak berbicara dengannya, Cana?"_

"_Dia benar-benar mengabaikanku,"_

"_Yah, aku tidak suka ketika ada pendatang baru tidak memperkenalkan dirinya kepadaku, Gray yang hebat!"_

"_Sejak kapan kau mulai bertingkat seperti itu?" (Episode 37)_

.

Yah, kurasa aku memang berubah sejak kehadirannya di Fairy Tail.

.

"_Hei, kau!"_

"_Apa yang kau lakukan?"_

"_Ini adalah guild penyihir. Ini bukanlah tempat untuk menggunakan baju besi!"_

"_Lalu bagaimana denganmu yang tidak memakai sesuatu? Apakah guild ini untuk orang yang tersesat?"_

"_Kenapa, kau..."_

"_Jangan mencampuri urusanku!" (Episode 37)_

.

Dan aku terkejut saat itu dia mengucapkan perkataan yang membuatku malu sekaligus jengkel. Sementara aku dibuat marah olehnya, yang lain justru tertawa senang. Sejak saat itu, aku tertarik dengannya, tertarik untuk menantangnya berduel.

Aku kembali dibuatnya takjub dan tak percaya bahwa ia bisa mengalahkanku dalam waktu yang singkat. Padahal aku pikir aku sudah kuat untuk melawan anak perempuan itu. Memang dia satu tahun lebih tua dari pada aku, tapi kurasa perbedaan umur yang tidak jauh itu tidak akan mempengaruhi kekuatan.

.

"_Apa kau dikalahkan Erza lagi, Gray?"_

"_Kenapa tidak menyerah saja? Mungkinkah kau sedang jatuh cinta?"_

"_Urusai!" (Episode 37)_

.

Cinta, huh? Saat itu mana mungkin aku jatuh cinta. Aku justru kesal setengah mati karena selalu dikalahkan dan dipermalukan olehnya.

.

"_Dia memang hebat bisa mengalahkan Gray seperti itu,"_

"_Sepertinya masa depan Fairy Tail selanjutnya akan dipimpin oleh Erza yang hebat, huh?"_

"_Aku menolak untuk menerimanya sebagai salah satu dari kita!" (Episode 37)_

.

Aku memang sangat kekanak-kanakan saat itu. Tapi aku benar-benar susah menerimanya sebagai salah satu dari penyihir Fairy Tail karena dia selalu menyendiri dan tak mau bergabung dengan yang lain. Bukankah jika sudah bergabung dengan sebuah guild maka dia juga harus berbaur dengan anggota yang lain? Kurasa aku cukup beralasan untuk menolaknya, selain karena dia memang membuatku jengkel.

Aku pun terus berlatih semampuku. Aku harus menjadi lebih kuat. Aku selalu merasa terpacu untuk meningkatkan kekuatanku karena aku menyadari bahwa masih banyak orang-orang yang lebih kuat dariku, termasuk dia. Ya, karena dialah aku selalu bersemangat untuk berlatih, karena aku tidak mau kalah dari perempuan seperti dia.

Hingga suatu hari aku merasa cukup kuat untuk kembali menantangnya berduel, aku mencarinya. Namun aku tak menemukannya di dalam guild. Aku pun keluar dan menemukannya menyendiri di tepi sungai. Aku menyeringai senang karena menemukannya.

.

"_Aku menemukanmu, Erza. Erza, aku akan mengakhirinya! Hari ini aku akan mengalahkanmu!" (Episode 37)_

.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa aneh saat melihatnya meneteskan air mata yang hanya keluar dari mata kirinya. Aku pun menjadi canggung. Sebelum ini aku hanya tahu bahwa dia itu dingin dan kuat. Tapi saat aku melihatnya menangis, aku merasakan sisi lain dari dirinya. Dia memang kuat, tapi di dalam sana ia juga punya masalah yang membuatnya meneteskan air mata.

.

"_Kau lagi? Kau tak pernah belajar kapan untuk menyerah. Baiklah, kau menang,"_

"_U-uh, baiklah.."_

.

Aku tak tahu kenapa saat itu aku menjadi malu dan canggung.

.

"_Kenapa? Sudah berubah pikiran?"_

"_Kenapa..kau selalu sendirian?"_

"_Aku suka menyendiri. Aku merasa tidak nyaman di sekitar orang lain,"_

"_Lalu... lalu kenapa kau menangis sendirian?!"_

"_Kau tidak ingin mengalahkanku hari ini?"_

"_Ini adalah pilihanku!" (Episode 37)_

.

Aku pun duduk di tepi sungai itu. Aku ingin menemaninya. Aku ingin dia menceritakan masalahnya dan berbagi padaku juga. Tapi dia justru tak menceritakan apa pun padaku. Entah mengapa, sejak saat itu aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk tidak akan pernah membiarkannya menangis. Aku tak ingin lagi melihatnya menangis.

Waktu pun terus berlalu. Aku menjadi lebih kuat, dia pun menjadi semakin kuat. Aku bahkan tak mampu melampaui perkembangannya yang begitu pesat. Akhirnya aku sadar, aku berkata pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku memang tak akan mampu menyusulnya. Bukan, ini bukan soal kepesimisan, tapi ini adalah fakta yang tak dapat dibantah. Dia bahkan sudah menjadi penyihir kelas S dan mendapat julukan "Titania", penyihir wanita terhebat di Fairy Tail. Aku pun berhenti menganggapnya sebagai rival duelku, dan aku mendapatkan penggantinya saat Natsu bergabung dengan Fairy Tail.

.

.o0o.

.

"Gray, kau kenapa?" tanya Lucy padaku. Apakah dia tahu bahwa aku merasa sedikit tidak suka dengan pernikahan Erza dengan Jellal?

"A-ah. Aku tidak apa-apa," aku berusaha mengelak. Namun sepertinya gadis berambut kuning itu tahu bahwa aku menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Aku tahu. Kau pasti merasa sakit," ucap Lucy. Aku menengok, melihat Lucy yang kini mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, melihat sang mempelai berjalan beriringan dengan pakaian serba putih.

Aku diam. Aku pun mengalihkan pandanganku, memperhatikan Erza yang terlihat begitu cantik dengan gaun pengantin putihnya yang begitu kontras dengan warna scarlet rambutnya dan warna biru rambut Jellal. Semua yang hadir tampak bahagia melihat sang Titania akhirnya dapat bersatu dengan teman masa kecilnya yang juga cinta pertamanya. Sesekali wajahnya tampak memerah walau tak semerah rambutnya. Ia pasti sangat bahagia.

"Aku tahu kau menyukai Erza," tiba-tiba Lucy mengejutkanku dengan pernyataannya itu. Aku gelagapan, kurasa wajahku memerah.

"A..aku, ya tentu saja aku menyukainya. Dia kan temanku," jawabku.

"Tidak, Gray. Kau menyukainya lebih dari kau menyukai teman-temanmu yang lain," Lucy berkata sambil menatap mataku. Sepertinya ia mencoba meyakinkanku bahwa aku memang menyukai Erza.

"Kau lebih tahu dari yang lain tentang kekuatan Erza,"

.

"_Tapi kenapa Erza-san bisa dikalahkan?"_

"_Dia tidak kalah! Kau sama sekali tidak tahu tentang Erza!"_

"_Gomen."_

"_Tenanglah, Gray!"_

"_Tch." (Episode 34)_

.

"_Kau bukan Erza yang kami kenal. Biasanya kau berkata 'Ikuti aku dan jangan banyak omong'. Kami akan membantumu. Terkadang kau juga ketakutan, kan?" (Episode 34)_

.

"_Jika aku bisa mengalahkan Jellal, maka ini akan selesai,"_

"_Apa benar?"_

"_Walau pun aku menang atau tidak, aku akan menghilang dari dunia ini,"_

"_Kata-kata itu membuatku penasaran." (Episode 35)_

.

"Kau selalu mengkhawatirkannya lebih dari yang lain,"

.

"_Aku khawatir dengan Erza, makanya aku menyusul Sho. Aku percayakan Natsu kepada kalian." (Episode 36)_

.

"_Jellal mengatakan bahwa dia berencana menggunakan Erza sebagai korban untuk ritualnya. Aku tidak berpikir bahwa ada orang yang bisa mengalahkan Erza saat dia serius. Tapi dia tak berdaya ketika terjebak di dalam kartu itu!" (Episode 37)_

.

"_Dia selalu...menyendiri...menyembunyikan hatinya memakai baju besi...menangis sendirian.. Erza adalah milik Fairy Tail! Jadi tidak lama lagi dia harus menghapus air matanya!" (Episode 37)_

.

"_Sial! Erza ada di dalam cahaya itu!" (Episode 60)_

.

"Kau selalu berjuang untuk menyelamatkannya, ya walau pun kau juga akan mati-matian berjuang untuk semua temanmu, tapi tetap saja ada yang berbeda,"

.

"_Aku akan membawa Erza kembali!" (Gray vs Fukuro, Episode 37) _

.

"_Pergi! Sudah kukatakan aku akan mengatasi orang ini,"_

"_Tapi kau sudah menggunakan terlalu banyak kekuatan sihir,"_

"_Itu tidak penting. Cepat, pergi!"_

"_Gray,"_

"_Dia tidak akan lewat dari sini. Tidak.. bahkan dengan melewati mayatku! Pergi! Pergi ke tempat di mana Erza berada!"_

"_Aku pasti akan menyelamatkan nyawa Erza,"_

"_Kau harus menyelamatkannya!" (Episode 55)_

.

"_Aku tidak akan kalah! Demi Erza!" (Episode 56)_

.

"Kau yang mencegah Lyon memotong tangannya,"

.

"_Erza kau baik-baik saja?"_

"_Potong!"_

"_Jangan bodoh!"_

"_Kumohon, lakukanlah,"_

"_Baiklah. Aku akan melakukannya,"_

"_Lyon, jangan!"_

"_Lakukan!"_

"_Hentikan!"_

"_Kalau mau lakukan cepatlah! Sebentar lagi racun ini akan menyebar ke tubuhku,"_

"_Lyon, hentikan!"_

"_Ayo!"_

_Trang..._

"_Kau lebih menghargai tangannya daripada nyawanya,"_

"_Pasti akan ada jalan lain. Jangan membuat kesimpulan sendiri!" (Episode 54)_

.

"Kau begitu marah saat kau tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk menyelamatkannya,"

.

"_Erza..."_

"_Sial! Putar balik kapalnya!"_

"_Aku tidak bisa melakukannya,"_

"_Kita disuruh meninggalkan tempat ini,"_

"_Tapi Erza masih di dalam, dan Natsu juga!"_

"_Aku yakin Onee-san akan baik-baik saja. Aku harus percaya padanya,"_

"_Aku tidak bisa menyerahkannya hanya pada Natsu!"_

"_Tidak ada yang harus dilakukan,"_

"_Tutup mulutmu! Putar balik kapalnya sekarang juga! Aku harus menyelamatkan Erza!" (Episode 38)_

.

"Aku tahu kau merasa sedikit cemburu saat Erza kembali bersama Jellal dan mengatakan bahwa Erza akan selalu ada untuk Jellal. Waktu itu.. kau melirik ke arah mereka dengan tatapan aneh kan?"

Kenapa Lucy bisa tahu sejauh itu. Padahal aku kira aku sudah bersikap senormal mungkin dan menyembunyikan perasaanku ini.

"Walau kau menyebutnya sebagai monster saat aku bertanya tentangnya pertama kali, kurasa itu bukanlah bentuk ketidaktertarikanmu padanya. Kurasa kau menyebutnya begitu karena kau mengakui kekuatannya," Lucy sedikit tertawa.

"A-ah. Ya, dia memang monster. Kekuatannya seperti monster, bahkan melebihi kekuatan monster," kami berdua tertawa kecil.

Kami kembali fokus mengikuti acara pernikahan Erza dan Jellal. Mataku memang fokus ke depan, tapi pikiranku melayang ke mana-mana. Aku masih memikirkan kata-kata Lucy tadi. Benarkah aku memang menyukai Erza? Atau bahkan mencintainya? Mungkinkah ini yang dimaksud Cana waktu itu?

.

"_Lakukan lagi! Apa yang terjadi hari ini, seharusnya aku sangat beruntung?"_

"_Hasilnya akan selalu sama, dan tunggu, kenapa kau tidak senang dengan itu?"_

"_Beruntung katamu? Pagi ini aku terjebak di selokan, lalu kehilangan dompetku. Tidak ada yang menyenangkan!" (Episode 37)_

.

Mungkinkah keberuntungan yang dimaksud Cana adalah pertemuanku dengan Erza itu?

Selama ini aku tak begitu memperhatikan perasaan yang seperti ini. Apalagi jika berkaitan dengan Erza. Aku tahu, selama ini yang dipikirkannya hanya Jellal. Nama yang sering digumamkannya adalah Jellal. Orang yang membuatnya menangis dan tertawa pun Jellal. Orang yang Erza tak ingin berpisah darinya hanyalah Jellal.

Walau pun waktunya bersama Jellal tidak lebih lama dibanding waktu yang dihabiskan Erza bersama dengan kami di Fairy Tail, ternyata tidak berpengaruh pada perasaannya dengan Jellal. Sepertinya memang cinta tidaklah tergantung pada lama atau tidaknya seseorang dalam menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Ia sangat mencintai Jellal. Lalu bagaimana mungkin aku membiarkan rasa sukaku pada Erza tumbuh menjadi rasa cinta sedangkan aku sendiri tahu bahwa Erza tak akan berpaling dari Jellal? Tapi kurasa ia tetap tumbuh. Rasa suka itu kian tumbuh hari demi hari walau pun aku tak mengizinkannya. Dan kurasa aku memang sudah jatuh cinta pada Erza entah sejak kapan. Yang jelas, sekarang aku merasa sakit saat melihat Erza bersama orang lain. Namun sesakit-sakitnya hatiku, tentu saja masih ada rasa bahagia di dalamnya. Tentu saja aku bahagia, melihat Erza akhirnya tersenyum bahagia dengan orang yang dicintainya. Semoga saja setelah ini, Erza tak akan pernah menangis lagi.

.

.o0o.

.

"Gray?" aku mendengar suara seorang perempuan yang sangat familiar. Aku masih belum mau membuka mataku.

"Gray?" kali ini aku merasakan sentuhan di pundakku. Dengan malas aku pun membuka mataku. Sedikit silau rasanya, karena sinar matahari di barat sana memantul dari air sungai di depanku menuju mataku. Aku sedikit memicingkan mata dan membuka penuh kedua mataku dengan perlahan.

"A-ah, kau, Erza," kataku saat melihat Erza.

Aku merubah posisiku dari berbaring menjadi duduk di rerumputan. Erza pun ikut duduk di sampingku.

"Kau menangis?" tanya Erza.

"Tidak. Kenapa kau bilang begitu?" aku heran kenapa tiba-tiba Erza bertanya seperti itu. Erza tak menjawab pertanyaanku, dia justru menunjuk mataku. Aku pun menyentuh mataku dan merasakan basah. Ah, benarkah aku menangis?

"Aku tidak menangis. Aku hanya mengantuk," jawabku sekenanya. Aku sendiri tidak tahu air mata ini keluar karena aku menangis di dalam mimpiku atau kah hanya karena rasa kantuk yang menyerangku.

Mimpi? Tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Erza yang melihatku tiba-tiba terlonjak.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawabku.

Mimpi? Erza? Pernikahan? Ah, aku ingat! Sepertinya tadi aku baru saja bermimpi menyaksikan Erza menikah dengan Jellal. Sebegitu sedihnya kah aku jika Erza benar-benar menikah dengan Jellal sampai-sampai aku menangis dalam mimpi itu? Mendadak aku merasakan kelegaan di dadaku. Benarkah aku lega karena Erza ternyata tidak atau setidaknya belum menikah dengan Jellal? Ah, sepertinya begitu. Kurasa aku memang menyukainya. Tidak, tidak, mungkin aku memang mencintainya.

Berada di tepi sungai sambil memandang sunset seperti ini membuatku merasa de javu. Ini seperti saat pertama kali aku melihat Erza menangis. Dan sekarang, di sini pula, Erza menemukanku dengan air mata yang menetes di pipiku.

"Kenapa kau menyendiri di sini?" tanya Erza.

"Mungkin aku mulai suka menyendiri. Saat ini aku sedang merasa tidak nyaman di sekitar orang lain," aku sengaja menjawab seperti jawaban Erza dulu. Aku melihat Erza yang memasang wajah heran. Dua detik kemudian kulihat ada semburat di wajahnya.

"K-kenapa kau menjawab seperti itu? Kau mengejekku?" sepertinya Erza sadar bahwa aku meniru kata-katanya.

"Ternyata kau masih ingat ya," kataku. "Ah, besok aku menantangmu berduel, Erza," tiba-tiba saja aku merasa kangen berduel dengan Erza seperti yang biasa kulakukan dulu.

"Lagi? Kau masih belum menyerah ya? Baiklah, kali ini aku akan menang, seperti biasa," awalnya Erza terkejut, namun akhirnya ia terlihat senang.

"Sebaiknya kau segera kembali ke guild, Gray. Juvia begitu kebingungan mencarimu sampai-sampai ia menangis dan membanjiri guild," kata Erza.

"Aku? Bukankah seharusnya kita?" aku merasa bahwa yang harus kembali ke guild bukan hanya aku, tapi Erza juga.

Aku pun berdiri. Aku berbalik dan berjalan duluan.

"Gray," lagi-lagi Erza memanggilku.

"Apa lagi?" tanyaku dengan malas.

"Pakai dulu bajumu!" perintah Erza. Astaga! Aku selalu saja lupa memakai bajuku. Aku memang selalu merasa panas dan gerah saat memakai baju.

Akhirnya kami pun berjalan kembali ke guild. Aku sengaja memelankan langkahku agar Erza menyusulku dan berjalan di sampingku. Kami berjalan beriringan dalam keheningan menuju guild. Biasanya aku selalu merasa canggung dan kikuk saat berdua dengan Erza, apalagi ketika tidak ada satu pun pembicaraan dari kami. Tapi kali ini tidak.

Ah, mungkinkah selamanya akan terus begini? Apakah hubunganku dengan Erza hanya sebatas sahabat saja? Tidak. Ini semua belum berakhir. Mungkin saja _Kami-sama_ memang mau menyadarkanku dengan mimpi tadi bahwa saat ini Erza masih bukan milik siapa-siapa. Masih ada kesempatan bagiku untuk memperjuangkan perasaanku ini.

Aku tersenyum. Kami pun sampai di depan guild.

"Gray-sama...!"

.

.

* * *

><p>The End<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Hollaa. Ini fic pertama Fifi di fandom Fairy Tail. Dari dulu pengen banget nulis fic dengan pairing ini. Aku suka Grayza, tapi aku juga suka Jerza. Aku hanya ingin menuliskan perasaan Gray (berdasarkan imajinasi Fifi) terhadap Erza saat Fifi nonton episode-episode awal FT. Sepertinya memang Gray punya "sesuatu" terhadap Erza, karena pasti ada sesuatu dibalik cerita tentang masa kecil mereka.

Yosh! RnR please... ^^


End file.
